


A Cold Day, and Tea for Two

by inquisitorsmabari



Series: Selena's Boys (Works for Lumidee) [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Selena wants to ask the boys to train her how to fight





	A Cold Day, and Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was a request by Lumidee for her original character Selena and her boyfriends

It was always brisk when Cullen stood amongst the troops at their encampment outside Skyhold. He didn’t mind the cold, sleeping in a tower with a giant hole in the ceiling had hardened him against the icy winds that plagued Skyhold keep, but it still made him hunch up inside his layers of armour as it bit at the exposed skin on his face, his chin tucked away into his chest as he watched his soldiers practice on the icy ground. The recruits were far less protected against the cold, standing out in the open air with their lighter training armour and their faces fully exposed to the wind. But then they were moving, and him and Delrin weren’t.

Maybe that’s why they stood so close to one another as they supervised the training of their recruits. Or perhaps they just wanted to.

They weren’t touching, and they did still remain a respectable distance from one another, lest they appear unprofessional. But there was some semblance of the sharing of one another’s warmth, or perhaps it was simply psychological. But, regardless, Cullen appreciated the company, in more ways than one.

It also meant that when Selena came to find the two of them, it didn’t take long.

“Hey, Cullen!” She said as she approached the pair. “And Delrin, too! I’m glad you’re both here, it makes my job a lot easier!”

“Everything ok?” Cullen asked, his attention drifting towards the dainty young woman who hurried towards them eagerly. “Did you need something?”

“I had a great idea this morning!” She told them, clasping her hands together as she addressed the two of them. “One of you could teach me how to fight!”

“What?!” Cullen and Delrin cried in unison, turning to look at one another with mouths wide with shock. 

“You’re serious?” Delrin asked, his gaze falling on her small, lithe frame as Cullen tried desperately hard to hold in a laugh. 

“What, you don’t think I could cope?” Selena asked, looking the two of them up and down with her hands on her hips.

“Selena…” Cullen sighed, looking down at her with pitiful eyes as he ran his hands through his hair. “I just think you might... get hurt.”

“You guys would _never_ hurt me,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest and shivering slightly as a fresh bout of cold hair hit the trio. “That’s why I asked you.”

“Not on purpose, no...” Cullen said carefully, before Delrin interjected.

“You’re just so tiny!”

“I know I’m tiny!” Selena cried, her lips turning into a pout as she lowered her gaze, choosing to watch her feet as they kicked up flakes of snow. “That’s why I thought it would be good to learn, so I could be more useful.”

“Selena…” Delrin sighed, approaching Selena with his arms stretched out wide, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders as he brought her in for a hug, her face coming in to rest on his breastplate as Delrin looked over her head at Cullen with an intent glare. “You are useful as you are. Isn’t she, Cullen?”

“Of course,” Cullen said, throwing her a smile as she pulled away from Delrin’s embrace, turning to look at Cullen with the wide expression that she knew could tug at his heartstrings. “We love you as you are, you don’t have to prove yourself.”

“Yeah, we love you, even if you are tiny,” Delrin told her, dragging her into another embrace as he flung his arm around her shoulder. 

“Alright,” She sighed, her lips pouting as she sulked beneath Delrin’s strong arm, her delicate frame all but disappearing into his hold as he brought her to his chest. “I’ll go back to Cullen’s office, should I meet you both there?” She asked, looking up at the two of them with a strained smile. 

“Sure,” Cullen said, returning her smile and stroking her temple with his gloved thumb. “Don’t be too upset, ok?”

“I’m not,” She smiled again, but this time it seemed genuine, her lips stretching into a grin as she bounced out from Delrin’s hold and marched away from the two men, turning back to them one, final time before she left. “I’ll see you boys later.”

She turned on her heel, and left, her lithe frame disappearing into the cluster of men as they swarmed around her with their shields raised and their swords ready to lunge. She walked past these people, who almost all stood a head taller than her and were built as machines for war, as if she stood as tall as they did, or held a sword as deadly. Maker, he wished then that he hadn’t felt so compelled to refuse. But then someone could have all the willpower in the world, and they would still lose to a foe with a well trained arm and life devoted to the sword. Willpower alone could not win wars.

“Cullen,” Delrin said slowly, drawing Cullen’s attention away from the throng of trainees and towards the man stood next to him, who looked towards the training ground with a stern frown. 

“What is it?”

“Don’t you think she looked a little…” Delrin trailed off, his eyes wide with fear as he shuffled in place.

“Pleased with herself?” Cullen offered, swallowing back his fear as he nervously massaged the back of his neck.

“Yes.”

The two men looked at one another, then looked back at the horizon, where Selena had vanished from their sight. 

\---

Cullen retreated to his office only when the sun had begun to set and his fingers and toes could take no more of the bitter cold. With numb feet and burning hands, he pushed open the heavy wooden door to his corner of the keep with Delrin trailing close to behind, who was hopping from one foot to the other in an attempt to keep himself warm. He had certainly spent most of the day complaining about the cold, and they were praying to every holy orifice that the Maker held that Selena would be waiting for them with blankets and a pot of tea.

And they were so lucky. Selena sat on his desk with a loving smile, holding out two pre-prepared mugs of hot tea as the two sat themselves hurriedly down on the two large chairs, clutching the mugs with clumsy, gloved hands and bringing it to their lips. As Cullen sipped the tea ever so slightly, careful of burning his numb lips on the burning hot liquid. But it wasn’t the scolding liquid that made him spit out his tea, it was the taste. The taste of what was, undeniably, salt.

“What, you don’t like it?” Selena frowned, pouting her lips at the two of men, her gaze flickering from one to the other. Cullen looked over at Delrin, who sat in his chair with his face was completely still, his expression blank as he stared down at the brown liquid in his mug. “I thought you both took sugar in your tea.”

“We do,” Cullen said, swallowing his disgust and taking a long, drawn out sip of his tea, swallowing back the strange, tangy liquid as quick as he possibly could without pulling a face. His muscles strained with the effort, but he managed to stretch his lips into a smile. “It’s lovely, thank you.”

“Yes, lovely…” Delrin agreed, his words followed by a fit of coughing as he swallowed the liquid with considerable effort.

“Good!” She cried, grinning at the two men before hopping off of the large wooden desk. “Now I’ll let you two warm up while I get some paperwork done, ok?” She approached Cullen, planting a kiss on his forehead before replicating the action on Delrin, making sure to rub both of the hair on their heads with her surprisingly warm hands. “I’ll be back later.”

Some moments later, they heard the door slam, the heavy, ancient wood rocking as it hit the cold stone frame. In complete silence, the two turned to one another, staring at each other with wide desperate eyes, before Delrin chose to break the silence.

“Did she put salt in your tea?”

“Yep.”

And that was what happened when they upset Selena. 

 


End file.
